Jugemos a Los Esposos!
by Ziinect
Summary: esta historia comienza con un juego que dos grandes amigos se propucieron a jugar, pero ahora que son mayores querran seguir jugando?
1. El juego,aceptas las reglas amu?

Amu e ikuto de pequeños

- ne ne amu, hagamos una juego!- dijo el niño peliazul muy entusiasmado

- te escucho ikuto-kun- dijo la pelirosada igual de emocionada que el

- cuando seamos mayores jugaremos a el marido y mujer, este juego es asi si cuando tengamos 21 ninguno de los dos esta casado o enamorado nos casaremos juntos oki amu- chan?  
- Hai ikuto -kun- dijo la chica para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al chico.- pero ikuto-kun, como sabrmos quien gana y quien pierde?- dijo la chica con una cara de pensativa

-pues es facil, yo perdere si tu ya no me quieres y tu perderas si yo no te quiero te parece bien amu-chan?-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-pero haci ninguno perdera tonto , yo nunca dejare de quererte!- dijo la chica mientras lo abrasaba

Ziinect: aquí tengo un comienzo que dicen lo sigo o no?.

Inner/Maca: no , no sigas esta muy malo

Ziinect: shhh tu te callas . -.-

Maca: no -.-

Ziinect: si

Maca: no

Ziinect: okay no te calles -.-

Maca: bueno ahora si me callo :D, dejen review.


	2. Reencuentro, aun lo recuerdas?

AMU POV

ya pasaron 16 años desde que no veo a ikuto que sera de su vida? , aun recordara nuestro juego ? quizas no seguramente solo me estoy haciendo una idea erronea,seguro esta casado y eso y yo aqui como una boba al pie del telefono por si se le ocurre llamar alguna ves,bah ya es hora de que lo olvide seguro ya ni recuerda quien soy, por favor pasaron 16 años como si alguien recordara ese estupido juego... Bueno almenos yo si lo hago , y recuerdo que le dije que nunca lo dejaria de querer, estupidos sentimientos!, almenos voy ganando el juego, ya que nunca deje de amarlo-dije en un sollozo , para luego comenzar a llorar

fin amu pov.  
IKUTO POV.

16 años pasaron prácticamente volando, como estará mi linda amu?, espero que recuerde nuestro juego, me eh mantenido tanto tiempo soltero por si alguna ves se aparece pero creo que no sera haci seguro ella es casada y vive con hijos y toda la cosa, tantas veces eh soñado con volver a abrazarla y , a provocarle ese lindo sonrojo suyo , pero lo que mas extraño es su linda fragancia ,esa fragancia a fresas y rosas me vuelve loco , la ultima ves que la vi teníamos simplemente 5 años y yo aun recuerdo todas esas cosas debo ser como un acosador o algo haci, solo espero que ella me allá esperado como yo la espere a ella , debo explicarle porque desaparecí tanto tiempo ella no merecía no enterarse de el porque de mi partida . Creo que voy ganando este juego ya que nunca deje de amarla y nunca lo haré porque amu es única y no podre olvidarle fácilmente, pero y si la veo y no la reconozco dios eso podría pasar,que tal si la eh visto miles de veces y no la recuerdo , no lo se pero ahora que regreso a japón la buscare por cielo y tierra , no habrá Godzila sin levantar... Que burrada acabo de decir, bueno esto me provoca amu- dije para luego recordar como jugábamos de niños lo cual me provoco una agradable sonrisa y un leve sonrojo ya que recordé como ella me abrasaba

Fin ikuto pov.  
Amu pov

Me canse de esperarlo aun lo amaba pero estaba grande para jugar juegitos ,y aunque mi promesa sigue intacta , no quiero jugar mas!

Flash back: (ambos esta teniendo el mismo flashback no solo amu)

-ikuto-kun, porque eres tan malo con todos los niños pero conmigo eres tan bueno?-le pregunte con mi típica cara de pensativa la cual le causaba gracia a ikuto

-por que tu eres unica y yo te amo amu-chan-me dijo con esa sonrisa que el solo me mostraba a mi, luego me abraso y yo lo abrase igual

-Ikuto-kun te prometo que te querré siempre y no dejare que mis sentimientos cambien porque lo que yo siento por ikuto-kun es muy grande!-le dije para darle uno de mis típicos besos en la mejilla.

Fin amu pov.  
ikuto pov.

Luego de recordar esa tarde no pude evitar tocar mi mejilla ya que se sintió demasiado real, la gente me miro raro , yo no le di importancia y me dirigí al la casa de amu ,recuerdo cuando trepaba por su balcón ,Joo que trabajo me daba por suerte siempre estaba ella allí para llegue a su balcón observe por la ventana a una chica de largos cabellos rosados que le llegaban a la cintura y unos hermosos ojos ambarinos y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado ,realmente estaba orgulloso de como había crecido la linda chiquilla que yo conocía antes,y verla convertida en una mujer , me atreví a golpear su vidrio y cuando se voltio a ver sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , cuando abrió esa puerta salto a abrazarme y ... Me beso!.

Ziinect: ohayoo minna les gusta como va quedando? lo haría mas largo pero tengo flojera escribí como 2 fics hoy mas unos capítulos que me pidieron para mi otro fic Conocidos tengo la mente echa pure :3 pero es todo por ustedes :D mañana seguiré ^^

Maca: siempre tenes flojera igual .

Ziinect: no te habías callado ya?-.-

Maca: sip pero tenia ganas de hablar ^^

Ziinect: bueno pero ahora te callas:D

Maca: okay u.u

Ambas: dejen review los queremos :D


	3. Esta Tarde,Por que Ahora Ikuto?

**.Amu pov**

Luego de llorar como 2 horas , fui hasta el baño a refrescarme,lave mi cara la cual ahora tenia manchas negras, ya que al llorar el rimel se me había corrido todos los días me cambie ,y partí hacia el parque que estaba a orillas de un lago era el lugar donde solíamos jugar con ikuto ,yo iba todos los días a la misma hora desde que el desapareció por si alguna ves regresaba, cuando llegue lo que vi me partió el corazón ese parque estaba cercado por rejas y tenia un anuncio que decia:

_"Próximamente Centro Comercial"_

No pude evitar derramar lagrimas,ese lugar era el recuerdo mas feliz de mi infancia,la tristeza me gano y caí en mis rodillas cubrí mi cara con mis manos y comenzó a llorar no podía parar sentí como mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, el chico de mis sueños había desaparecido mi lugar feliz seria demolido y remplazado ,acaso Dios queria torturarme? porque estas cosas me ocurrían solo a mi?.Luego de un rato en la misma posición llorando un chico se acerco a mi.

-estas bien?-me dijo tocando mi hombro

-no,mi corazón se acaba de romper ,este lugar era ...era-no pude articular la frase mi voz estaba demasiado débil y mis lagrimas no paraban de brotar, el chico extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantar, luego me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo en un susurro

-todo estará bien, por cierto me llamo Souma Kuukai (no me maten fan amutos y kutaus T^T pero recuerden que ikuto aun no debe aparecer D:)- luego de esto el separo el abrazo y me sonrió de una manera muy dulce,esa sonrisa provoco un grave sonrojo en mi,y logro robarme una sonrisa una sonrisa que hace mucho no mostraba a nadie solo sonreía haci con ikuto. El joven era de tez morena ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño ademas se notaba que era muy atlético era un a o mayor que yo .

-hey ,quieres ir por un helado?- me dijo mirándome dulcemente

-ha...hai- dije débilmente seque mis lagrimas y camine con el unas calles hasta llegar a un puesto de helados

**YA EN LA HELADERÍA...**

-por cierto yo dije mi nombre pero tu aun no me lo has dicho - me dijo mirándome curiosamente

-soy Hinamuri Amu- le dije mostrando una debil sonrisa

-vamos se que puedes hacerlo mejor!-me dijo para luego comenzar a hacerme cosquillas, yo comenze a reír fuertemente ,creo que hasta unas lagrimas se me salieron,pero mi helado se safo de mi mano y callo

-ouuu ...- dije mirando a mi pobre helado en el piso

-jajajaja, no te preocupes hinamuri yo te convido del mio- dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa nuevamente

-ok..okay- le dije muy sonrojada, el puso el helado en medio de ambos y yo comenze a lamer un lado y el comenzo a lamer el otro,hasta que nuestras lenguas se tocaron ... (porfis no me maten amutos y kutaus ! D:), el tomo mi mentón y nos besamos,dejando caer el otro helado ,por alguna razón correspondí al beso,y me gusto!, me estaría enamorando? no lose pero era hora de dejar ir a ikuto no?, estuvimos besándonos hasta que se acabo el aire pude ver un puentecito de saliva en nuestros labios,ambos estábamos con lo ojos entrecerrados y levemente sonrojados el aun sostenía mi mentón con ambas manos ,volvimos a besarnos hasta quedar sin oxigeno.  
-hey amu, déjame acompañarte a tu casa si? ya es tarde- me dijo extendiendo su mano mientras se levantaba

- Hai kuukai- dije tomando su mano y caminando junto a el, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y caminamos haci hasta llegar a mi casa.  
-ya llegamos kuukai-dije con un notable sonrojo mirando hacia abajo

-si, ya llegamos amu- dijo tomando mi barbilla haciendo que lo vea a los ojos , volvio a besarme suavemente y se marcho sin decir palabra alguna.

**EN MI CUARTO**

Me deje caer suavemente en la puerta hasta quedar sentada contra ella , escondí mi cara en las rodillas ,y sonreí levemente al recordar esta tarde, luego me levante y fui al baño a tomar una ducha,cuando salí tome un cambio de ropa que contaba con un short negro una camiseta de tirantes color amarilla y unas converse grises mi cabello lo ate con una liga amarilla y me quede acostada en mi cama con una almohada en la cara . luego de un rato sentí unos golpecitos que provenían de la puerta del balcón Al ver quien era mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar no podía parar abrí rápidamente la puerta y salte hacia el colocando mis labios traicioneros en los de el había vuelto mi ikuto había vuelto no podía creerlo! mi querido amor estaba conmigo . la escena de esta tarde de mi con kuukai llenaron mi cabeza provocando que mis lagrimas siguieran brotando sentía que había traicionado a mi querido ikuto, no soportaba el sentimiento amargo que tenia,sin darme cuenta y nose como paso ikuto me había colocado en la cama y el se había puesto sobre mi sosteniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, mirándome atentamente con los ojos abiertos como platos ,se relamió y continuo con el beso, profundisandolo cada ves mas...

**Ziinect: Ohayoo! minna, eh aqui la conti ^^ les gusta?!**  
**Maca: noup escribes mal**

**Ziinect: callate de una ves!-tapandole la boca con las manos.-ahora que hay silencio dejen review minna los quiero :D**

**maca-mordiendo mi mano- sos insoportable**

**Ziinect: te recuerdo que aqui la agregada eres tu -.- y puedo quitarte si quiero**

**Maca:ohh pero que bien escribes anto sos genial :D**

**Ziinect: ya me voy chicos yo voy a golpiar a mi linda inner ^^**


	4. A la plaza!,No espera no soy un premio

-Ik..ikuto! debo decirte algo importante no sigas haciendome esto tengo algo importante que confesar ,esa tarde yo-antes de seguir hablando el tapo mis labios

-lo vi todo amu, por eso quiero recuperarte,recuerdas el juego verdad? no puedo dejar que te enamores de nadie mas, yo quiero que seas mia ...- luego de decir esto el salto por la ventana dejando a una linda pelirosa llena de remordimiento acostada en una cama, sus ojos se humedecieron e inevitablemente comenzo a llorar ,lloro hasta quedar dormida

**_AL OTRO _****_DÍA_**

**Amu pov.**

dios mira estas ojeras podría estar peor? , que estupidez hice? ,porque lo traicione? soy una idiota, una idiota! -dije mientras llevaba mis manos a mis ojos pensando que volvería a llorar.

_**-suena el celular-**_

-moshi moshi- dije tratando de disimular mi triste voz

-hey amu ,como estas?- dijo la voz de una chica que conocia muy bien, era Yaya

-emm ,si bien y que hay de ti yaya?

- dije alegrandome un poco al saber que era ella -bien amu-chi !, iremos con unos amigos a la plaza, vienes?-dijo emocionada la ni a -emm,quien va?-dije un poco confundida ,esto me tomo por sorpresa

-van a ir Rima,Nade ,Nagi Tadase,Utau,kuukai e ikuto, por cierto sabias que ikuto y tadase son hermanos? no es emocionante ,volveras a verlo luego de tanto tiempo!- dijo emocionada

-emm si yaya lo es, por cierto ese tal kuukai de donde lo conoses?- dije curiosa

-jajaj amu-chi olvide decirte que tengo un hermano mayor,es kuukai volvio hace muy poco de tokyo- dijo sonando orgullosa la chica

-ains no creo que...-trate de decir antes de que interrumpiera

-no , tu vienes paso en 20 mas vale que estes lista- dijo amenazante , luego de esto colgo

Ya que no tenia opción me metí en la ducha, cuando salí tome un top a rayas negro con rojo de tirantes un poco suelto,me puse una falda negra unas largas medias rojas con rallas y unas converse negras, en cuanto mi cabello lo deje suelto , solo le coloque una pequeña X roja sosteniendo unos mechones minutos después mi amiga llego, junto con kuukai quien no tardo en besar mi frente

-ya se conocían - dijo con brillos en los ojos mi linda amiga

-nos conocimos ayer yaya- dije tratando de disimular mi sonrojo

-si,somos buenos amigos, no es haci hinamuri?- dijo sonriéndome dulcemente y tomando mi mano,lo cual provoco en mi un grave sonrojo, no es mas los tomates se deprimirían al verme mas roja que ellos. no importa luego de esto fuimos los tres hasta el parque ,claro esta kuukai no soltó mi mano ni por un segundo. Cuando llegamos sentí como alguien nos fulminaba con la mirada a ambos lose porque sentí un horrible escalofrió detrás nuestro -

-Ohayo yaya, Amu !- dijeron nuestros amigos claro todos a excepción de ikuto quien estaba apoyado contra un árbol observando a kuukai

-quien es el?- todos dirigieron la mirada hacia kuukai quien aun estaba de mi mano

-ohh, haci que tu eres el novio de amu- dijo esa voz que yo conocía muy bien , yo simplemente tape mis ojos con los flequillos y mi mirada se dirigio al piso

-si algo haci,y tu eres?-dijo sujetando mi mano mas fuerte aun y mirando desafiante a ikuto

-pues ,yo soy el amigo de la infancia de amu,y hermano de tadase-dijo con un tono de orgullo que enfado a kuukai

-ohhh, mira que bien,tu eres el idiota que dejo llorando a la pobre amu verdad?- le dijo enfadado

-ya basta!-grite mientras unas lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla y me soltaba del agarre de kuukai ,quien me miraba confundido.- no peleen mas onegai, mi corazón esta muy lastimado, y no soy novia de nadie!,-dije mirando a kuukai con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

-amu chan-dijeron kuukai e ikuto, quienes me miraban muy confundidos.

-minna tenemos una idea , si esto es por amu , pues que haci sea haremos un juego ,cada uno saldrá por un mes con ella,luego ella decidirá les parece bien?-dijo utau para evitar peleas  
-Hai!-dijo kuukai alzando el pulgar y riendo triunfante

-ok,si no hay de otra- dijo ikuto indiferente

-*no soy un premio*

**Ziinect: ohayooo minna! les a gustado? a mi si :D Maca: a mi no...**  
**Ziinect: eh pedido tu opinio?**  
**maca no.. pero!**  
**ziinect: ya callate siempre que abres la bocota es para decir tonterias -.-**  
**Maca: tienes razon mejor me quedo calladita xd Ambas. dejen review :D**


	5. Lo conosco!,Armando recuerdos

Luego de que Utau propuciera la idea y todos estubieramos de acuerdo , di media vuelta y camine rumbo a mi casa,escuche que todos me llamaban y decian que no me valla, pero no pude aguantar la situacion ,sabia que el juego estaba por comenzar pero mi corazon se estrujaba al pensar en cualquiera de los dos,era imposible decidir aunque, ikuto era mi amigo de la infancia y muchas veces habia soñado con que seria mi caballero de armadura brillante y que con el que podria tener una vida mas que feliz ,recorde a kuukai tampoco era tan mala eleccion lo conocia hace muy poco pero muy dentro mio lo reconocia de algun lado , lo presentia y no podia dejar de pensar en ello... Luego lo recorde

_**Flash back...**_

una niña pelirosada se encontraba sentada esperando a su querido amigo con una gran sonrisa cuando una pelota la golpeo,y comenzó a llorar.  
-Gomen! Gomen!- dijo un niño recogiendo la pelota

-tu BAKA!-grito la niña, mientras secaba sus lagrimas y tomaba la pelota del niño para patearla muy lejos

-hey no era para tanto!-dijo el ni tenia ojos verdes ,tez morena y cabellos casta o los que estaban muy alborotados.-me debes una pelota niña-le dijo el chico mirandola con enojo

-y que tal si no te la doy?-dijo la niña con un tono desafiante

-bah okay quedatela no me quiero pelear con una ni ita,por cierto cual es tu nombre?- dijo sonriendole dulcemente

-soy amu,y tu eres?-dijo la ni a mirandolo raro

-Kuukai-dijo sonriendo nuevamente

_**Fin flash back**_

Ahora lo recuerdo!,fue el día que ikuto desapareció luego de ese día kuukai también desapareció,creo que este juego sera divertido.-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios,hasta que , alguien me tomo de los hombros y me giro hacia el.

-Amu ,al parecer alguien mas encontró el camino hacia tu corazón verdad?,aun haci no me rendiré sabes que soy testarudo.-dijo esto para luego abrazarme y besar mi frente

-ik..ikuto,lo se muy bien y eso me encanta de ti-dije para luego abrazarlo también.  
-amu ,tu primer mes empieza con kuukai nos olvidamos de decirte, por cierto te amo- dijo esto para luego irse caminando en la dirección contraria a la mía.

**Ziinect: Gomen Gomen! tarde mucho en actualizar es que tengo que comenzar a estudiar para rendir las materias que reprobe :s**

** Maca: pero si de todas formas te ira mal , para que te esfuerzas?**  
**Ziinect: mooo eres cruel, almenos no repruebo tanto como tu -sacando le la lengua-**  
**Maca: pero reprobar materias es sexy(?**  
**Ziinect:Claroooo, por cierto dejen review minna ^^ P/D: disculpen que es muy cortito**


	6. Comenzemos el juego,como me olvide de ti

Mi primer mes estaba por comenzar, si mal no recuerdo era con kuukai la idea me emocionaba ,aunque no paraba de pensar en ikuto,la forma de mirarnos a nosotros dos no podia aguantar los escalofrios que corrian por mi espalda nunca habia visto a ikuto con esa cara tan diabolica? llena de ira? no lo se solo se que me amigos para este juego habian pagado una cabaña a por 2 meses que estaba bien alejada de mi padre quien si se enteraba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo seguro castraria a alguien y ya saben quienes son sus victimass ,de todas formas yo ya tenia una excusa para poder verme con los chicos sin que mis padres sospecharan

**_20 mins después ._**

-Madre ,padre tengo que preguntarles algo-dije sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera ,ambos se pusieron frente mio

-dinos hija-dijeron ambos

-bueno con las chicas alquilamos una cabaña y quería preguntarles si me dejaban ir es por 2 meses , irán yaya rima nade y utau me dejaran ir verdad? yo ya puse mi dinero para ir-dije poniendo ojitos de cachorro mojado y haciendo unos tiernos pucheros**.(TÍPICA AMU TÍPICA ,la excusa de "me voy con mis amigas")**  
-Si, hija por mi esta bien- dijo mi madre sonriendo alegremente -mi niña se alejara por mucho tiempo! me voy de la casa- dijo mi padre para tomar unos bocadillos y corriendo al baño llorando como una niña

-lo tomare como un si-dije para luego subir corriendo hacia mi cuarto , ya en mi cuarto tome una valija y comenze a llenarla de ropa realmente no la organice mucho después de todo ninguno de los dos vería mi desorden.

_**1 hora **_**_despues_**

-me voy !-dije en un grito para luego escuchar a mi padre llorar aun mas fuerte, salí de mi casa y mis amigas me esperaban en el coche de utau ,cuando subí en el las cuatro me miraron picaramente

-ne, ne amu traes ropa especial verdad?-dijo yaya mirándome de arriba hacia abajo con unos ojos maliciosos y llenos de lujuria

-Yaya yo pensé que eras mas dulce e inocente-dije con una gota corriendo por mi nuca.-ademas es tu hermano no te molesta?  
-al contrario yo quiero a amu-chi como mi one-san-dijo estrujándome en un abraso

-hey amu cuidado con ikuto eh,si le haces algo te lastimare-dijo utau en un tono frió y sin dirigirme la mirada, eso me espanto mas que la cara de enojo de ikuto, sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.  
-cuídate amu, no sabemos que te pueden hacer esas bestias -dijo nade aferrándose a mi brazo y llorando peor que mi padre. **(a Nade la quise hacer** **mas sobre protectora ^^)**  
-oye-dijeron las hermanas menores al escuchar como hablaban de sus hermanos

-amu, cuídate y no te pierdas en el bosque como haces siempre que vas a algún lugar con cualquier persona que si te pierdes olvídate que te encontremos- dijo rima mirándola raro

- ohh gracias chicas son de gran ayuda- dije mirándolas con mala cara.

**_50 mins de un viaje mas que incomodo con mis "amigas"_**

Hey Hinamuri-dijo Kuukai alzando la mano y sonriendo dulcemente,estaba tan guapo! se había puesto unos pantalones cortos de color negro una camiseta roja y unas converse negras su cabello por supuesto estaba alborotado, el había llegado con los chicos quienes lo habían acompañado ya que ellos también se quedarían en otras cabañas querían aprovechar mis amigas se quedarían también el único que no podía ir aun era ikuto quien no podía interferir en nada , luego de que Kuukai y yo nos acomodásemos en la linda cabaña, nos pusimos los trajes de baño y nos dirigimos al lago que habíamos acordado con nuestros amigos vernos alli.

-hey Kuukai-le dije mientras salíamos de la cabaña

-dime amu-dijo tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar

-pues no me recuerdas verdad? , nos conocimos cuando niños si no recuerdo mal eras tu...-dije muy avergonzada,el abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo la marcha

-tienes razón, fue un día antes de que yo fuera a tokyo ,como me pude olvidar de ti?

_**Ziinect: hasta aqui mis amures :D**_

_** Maca:no me gusto,yo soy amuto no kuamu **_

_**Ziinect:me importa un comino tu opinion me importa la de los lectores, por cierto dejenme privados o rewievs diciendome si quieren que sea kuamu o amuto porque aun no lo decidi ^^ **_

_**Maca:dejen rewiev :D**_


	7. No se nadar!,Que haces aqui!

-Recuerdo ese dia amu,es que cambiaste tanto que no eh podido reconocerte nunca olvide a esa niña fue mi primer amor y,creo que tambien sera el ultimo,amu realmente te amo y ahora que me dijiste esto tengo mas razon para hacerlo-me dijo besando mi mejilla

-ay kuukai ,yo tampoco me olvide de ti...-dije para abrazarlo ,luego tome su mano y fuimos hacia el lago

-Amu!-grito yaya para saltar a abrazarme

-hola hermanita yo tambien estoy bien y que hay de ti? bien me alegro por ti- dijo kuukai sarcasticamente -lo siento kuukai,hola-dijo yaya sin dejar de abrazarme

-Amu hola-dijieron Utau y Rima con su humor habitual

-donde estan tadase y kai...-no complete la frase ya que tadase y kairi me empujaron al lago

-Idiotas! no se nadar muy bien,y mi pie se atrapo en algo!-dije mientras me hundia hacia abajo,en lo que cai inconciente

**Unos minutos después...**

-Hinamuri no te vallas- escuche decir a Kuukai mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los míos

-Amu! no eres polilla no vallas hacia la luz!-gritaba yaya desesperada

-Yaya tiene razón amu no eres tan fea como para ser polilla!-escuche decir a utau

-Ya cállense mi querida amu esta haci por su culpa-decía Nade mientras corría a tadase y kairi con un bastón

-cállense creo que ya volvió en si,solo para asegurarme...-dijo kuukai para volver a posar sus labios sobre los míos profundizando mas el beso,al que yo correspondí.  
-ya dejen de gritar!-dije cuando pude separarme de kuukai

-fue un día agitado que tal si vamos a comer algo?-propuso tadase tirado en el piso mientras nadeshiko lo golpeaba

-claro por que no?-dijo kuukai tomándome en brazos como a una princesa

-y a ti que te pico!-le dije mientras sentía el calor subiendo hacia mis mejillas

-no quiero que mi princesa se desmaye nuevamente-dijo besando mi frente

-Vamos a comer!-grito yaya corriendo en dirección a mi cabaña.-Amu-chan tienes dulces?-grito yaya cuando logro entrar

-emm si debo tener algunos en mi valija-dije mientras entraba al baño

-Hinamuri eres una desordenada-grito kuukai gracioso

-oh dios mio! lo olvide completamente*-pensé

cuando salí del baño no pude evitar la vergüenza

-esto hace que mis pechos se resalten mucho?-decían tadase y kairi probándose mis brasieres,en cuanto kuukai ,bueno el había tomado mis bragas y las tenia en su cabeza

-PERVERTIDOS!-grite desde lo mas profundo de mi ser

-hinamuri no te enojes soy braga-man! -dijo kuukai posando como super héroe

-no ,tu eres imbécil man el hombre mas imbécil que conozco - dije esto para tomar mis brasieres y bragas y ponerlos en la valija,luego de esto salí fuera azotando la puerta tras de mi,nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca ni por un minuto porque yo iba a asesinar a alguien eso era de que todos se fueran a cenar me quede sola en la cabaña,por lo que entre y tome un baño,luego de vestirme me acoste en el sofá a mirar tv,luego note que las estrellas brillaban mucho esa noche por lo que salí y me coste sobre el césped a observar las de un rato escuche un ruido,y me alegro ver que se trataba de nada menos que de ikuto,salte hacia el y lo abrase lo bese tiernamente y luego reaccione que mierda estaba haciendo?!

**_Ziinect:hasta aqui!,les agrada o nop?_**  
**_maca: a mi no _**

**_Ziinect: ya dije me importas un poroto tu_**

**_ Maca: almenos podrias explicar por que tardas tanto en actualizar _**

**_Ziinect: pq estoy estudiando ya dije!,y no podre actualizar en un tiempo lo siento!_**  
**_maca:dejen review porfis_**


	8. Caperucita rosada ,¿Utau y Kuukai?

-también te extrañe mi linda caperucita rosada-le dije para luego apegarla mas a mi

-suelta!,ademas porque caperucita rosada?-me dijo con esa cara pensativa que yo amaba

-porque a caperucita por mentirosa se la comió el gato...-dije mirándola a los ojos ,

-haci no es el cuento-dijo llevando sus manos al pecho y mirando hacia abajo para que no la viera sonrojada supongo

-y eso que tiene?.ademas vine porque te extrañaba y no quiero que el imbécil toque tus labios de nuevo tengo que hablarte ,debo decirte porque desaparecí no merecías quedarte sola...-dije levantando su mentón haciendo que me viera.

_**Fin ikuto pov.**_

_**-En otro lugar**_

-ne ne kuukai ,que paso con amu hoy? estaba mas rara de lo usual-dijo utau mientras tomaba una gran porción de ramen

-no lo se,pero deberíamos volver verdad? los chicos ya se fueron,dicen que se llenaron y que ambos comemos mucho-dije poniendo una mano tras mi nuca y brindándole una gran sonrisa a la rubia que estaba junto a mi,ella se sonrojo no se porque.  
-o...okay kuukai vamos...-dijo utau mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la salida mirando hacia abajo,la note extraña el resto del viaje,cuando estábamos llegando escuche la voz de amu ,pero no estaba sola, corrí hacia donde ella,y la encontré llorando...

**_-FIN KUUKAI POV.-_**

-amu yo ,cuando te abandone,no fue porque quise,mi madre me obligo,diciendo que si no la obedecía ella se aseguraría de no dejarme verte nunca mas,y que eras mi distracción ademas dijo que mi padre estaría allí,no paso un día en el que no pensara en ti amu,ella tenia razón eras mi distracción pero eras la que mas amaba cuando cumplí la edad para alejarme alfin de ellos,tome el primer avión hacia aquí y corrí hacia nuestro parque ,y mi corazón se destrozo al ver el anuncio quizá no lo hallas visto,no creo que hallas querido recordarme ...-dije finalmente ,para luego sentir una lagrima bajando por mi mejilla

-i..ikuto, nunca te había visto haci,siempre fui hacia ese parque ikuto SIEMPRE nunca quise aceptar que quizá te habías ido porque no me querías ver mas o algo haci,yo te amo demasiado y eso nunca cambiara-finalizo diciendo mi linda pelirrosa ,para luego secar mi lagrima con su pulgar,nunca había llorado, al menos no enfrente de alguien ,note que ella lloraba también por lo que la bese tierna mente y salte hacia un árbol al oír a alguien que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Amu estas bien?-dijo el idiota abrazándola

-ha..hai ikuto...es decir Kuukai!-dijo mi querida amu muy avergonzada

-estabas pensando en el verdad?-dijo el tapando sus ojos con sus cabellos pude notar una lagrima en sus ojos

-n-no kuukai no lo estaba,porfavor no te enfades!-dijo amu suplicante -esta bien creo en ti amu-dijo para luego besarla,casi me bajo de ese arbol y lo mato lo odie tanto ese dia odie ver los labios de MI amu en sus labios fue horrible

_**fin ikuto pov-**_

-pude ver a Utau detrás nuestro estaba llorando, allí me di cuenta de que ella amaba mas a kuukai que yo estaba lastimando la y demasiado debí darme cuenta antes soy una imbécil!-luego de entrar a la cabaña me recosté en la cama y dormí todo lo que pude...

Ziinect ohayooo! tarde mucho :c perdun! estoy ocupadishima u.u y tengo poca inspiracion :c asdasd no importa la proxima sera largito lo prometuuu :D

Maca:calla de una ves eres mala! yo seria mejor escritora que tu

Ziinect:pero cuando debiamos hacer una historia para literatura desaprobaste

Maca: Mentira!... o quizas es verdad :s no importa DEJEN REVIEW! y al review numero 25 le mandamos a un ikuto tsukyomi o un Usui Takumi o quisa un Souma Kuukai o porque no un kiriu zero o un Kaname :D eligan xd xd ! P/D: el que no deje review le mandamos a tadase ...  
Ziinect: pff no creo que podamos convencer a tantos chicos maca ...  
Maca:callate callate!


	9. Disfrases y Cursilerias,Amor e Ikuto?

**Ziinect: continuo con mi historia c: Gomen! Tarde mucho mucho en subirla :s bueno no importa este será mi especial 14 de febrero día de los Cursis! Disculpen Enamorados***

**Maca: Andale Andale comienza boba yo quiero leer creo que hasta te extrañ un poco estúpida y mugrienta rata**

**Ziinect: etto, si haci me recibes luego de extrañarme no quiero saber que haras cuando no lo hagas -_-**

**Maca: matarte por supuesto **

**Ziinect: emm ok comenzemos!**

* * *

**Amu – Pov!**

14 de febrero llego como volando, la triste realidad me golpeo la cara, como, como como cuando ayer Tadase me golpeo con una vara en la cara aun tengo la marca, estúpido gay ,de todas formas aun nose que hare sigo en el estúpido juego, y no hablo de el que hicimos con ikuto , no no me refiero al de kuukai ,ikuto y yo ,en fin, el mes con kuukai acaba de terminar, y tengo una semana libre antes de comenzar con el mes de ikuto al fin libre! Condicionalmente … en fin me levante de la cama luego de mirar varias veces el estúpido calendario si definitivamente era 14 y era febrero ,y que yo mirara como una papanatas el calendario no cambiaria mi estúpida realidad ,entre en la ducha no antes de elegir que me pondría luego, no fue difícil, era un dia feliz y yo no podía verme ni con ikuto ni con kuukai ,por lo que envés de vestirme de rosas y corazones me vesti de negro y calaveras, hay si soy muy dulce no es haci?, tome una falda negra corta unas calcetas grises hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, tome una blusa gris que tenia una pequeña calavera en la parte izquierda ,entre a la ducha y al salir ,me puse la ropa que había elegido me calze mis converse, y me acomode el cabello con una x negra escuche que alguien hablaba tras mi puerta era ami quien había abierto mi correo que linda niña no?

_-Querida amu, siento que estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti me presionan mi corazón_

_Siento ser una molestia para ti pero te amo demasiado y esto me esta matando, eres el amor de mi vida Hinamuri por favor ten una cita conmigo…_

_Si dices que si te vere en la fuente de la plaza a las 7 pm_

_Anonimo…-_

-jejeje Nee-chan eres una conquistadora, aver la siguiente hay 3 mas igual a esta,abrire esta tiene un sello de neko-

_-" amu quiero verte no importa que no podamos ,ven a la fuente de la plaza a las 7 pm porfavor"_

_Anonimo_

-Ami deja de leer!-forcejee la puerta pero algo me impedía salir y mientras Ami leeia una aura negra se sentía detrás de la puerta y con cada palabra mis escalofríos aumentaban ya que el aura también crecia

-veamos la siguiente, esta tiene una estampilla con forma de balón que kawai!-

_-"hey hinamuri… bueno no sirvo para esto voy al grano, vente a las 7 pm a la plaza te espero en la fuente"_

_Anonimo_

-y la ultima tiene un sable samurái, Nee-chan eres una loquilla picarona-ami se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió

_"Hinamuri por mi honor de samurái, tengo que confesarte algo pero no puedo hacerlo desde aquí te veo en la fuente de la plaza a las 7 pm no lleges tarde odio que hagan eso"_

_Anonimo_

-creo que son todas nee-chan en fin baja a desayunar cuando estes lista!

-Juro que la mato!-luego de mirar a mi alrededor pude ver que esa aura negra había invadido mi cuarto al abrir la puerta… era mi padre

-O…o –ohayo papa –dije nerviosa mientras esa aura negra parecía rodearme

-ohayo amu, hay algo que quieras decirme acerca de estas cartas?-me dijo en un tono que yo desconocía

-etto, padre tengo 21 años que esperabas, que aun jugara a las muñecas con ikuto? (sip ellos jugaban a las muñecas xd)

-pues,si! Ahora ve a ponerte algo rosa y cursi ,es decir lindo y ponte los moños rosados esos que te compre hace 10 años vamos ve y luego bajas a desayunar debemos irnos a las 7 a la playa habrá una cena familiar irán hasta tus abuelos y es una fiesta temática hacique ve a comprarte un disfraz luego si?-dijo mientras bajaba llorando

-cual es el tema padre!?-le dije gritando mientras entraba al cuarto a cambiarme,si era bastante obediente después de todo el aun me mantenía

-Amor amu!-dijo para luego bajar a comer

Entre en mi cuarto nuevamente, tome un vestido rosado que era muy corto por lo que me puse un short blanco debajo del mismo, acomode mi cabello con los dichosos moños pero los utilice de otra forma, me acomode uno en el cabello ,y el otro que era distinto porque tenía una pequeña gema en medio de donde se unía el moño y era más largo lo ate en mi cuello ( como el de amuleto heart, pero ese no es el disfraz más adelante les describo como es),en fin baje a desayunar, y allí me esperaba mi hermana vestida con una falda roja y una blusa rosada que no se desentonaba ya que era un rosado oscuro, tenía unas calzas blancas que no llegaban a tapar sus tobillos, y tenía puestas unas sandalias blancas con un corazón en medio de las mismas, su cabello era largo pero no tanto como el mío, se había puesto una flor sosteniendo unos mechones que ella decía odiaba con su alma entera, mi madre tenía un vestido rojo con muchos corazones por todos lados, y su cabello lo tenía atado en una liga, se había puesto un corazón que ella tenía era como una especie de hebilla que solo usaba en esta fecha, cada vez me daba más cuenta de que era 14 de febrero, luego de un incomodo desayuno todo lleno de amor, lo digo así porque hasta mi desayuno era en forma de corazón, me levante y llamea Yaya, ella era la que sabía de moda, y también a Utau otra experta, me fui a encontrar con ellas ,lo que llamo mi atención, fue que ambas fueron con sus hermanos, quienes se rieron de mi ya que había olvidado de sacarme el estúpido atuendo rosado que traía, pero no pueden quejarse ya que ikuto estaba con una camisa rosada y unos pantalones blancos, en cuanto kuukai, tenía una remera rojiza, y un short gris, en fin el viaje fue incomodo y silencioso ambas hermanas estaban una al lado de sus hermano correspondiente, yo había quedado en medio de ambos chicos quienes se miraban desafiantes entre si, como desearía en este momento tener a ami aquí, después de todo podrían estar todos los hermanos en medio en cuanto a mi yo iria hablando con yaya y utau. Luego del incomodo y silencioso viaje llegamos a el lugar donde vendían los disfraces, primero me probé uno amarrillo que parecía salido del closet de una diva, tenía un micrófono y una especie de alas, lo descarte, no tenía mucho que ver conmigo, luego me probé uno azul que era de una artista supongo, tampoco me gusto, luego me probé uno verde que parecía de mucama pero la falda parecía un gran panquecito, lo descarte también,y lo que faltaba una porrista rosada que tenia que ver mucho con el amor,pude ver como kuukai se sonrojaba al mirar mis piernas y mi ombligo destapado

-hinamuri pareces porrista me gusta ese-dijo kuukai

-pst, parece una stripper, pero lo pondremos como uno posible-dijo ikuto

Me cambie el siguiente si me gusto, era un disfraz de gatita, era blanco con orejas blancas, y el centro de las mismas era rosado, tenía una larga cola que se tornaba rosada a medida que llegabas al final de ella, el atuendo contaba con un top blanco ajustado con escote en V, un short blanco ajustado también, unas manoplas de neko con las almohadillas rosadas y las mismas blancas, este disfraz no tenia zapatos, solo tenía unas largas calcetas rosadas, que llegaban hasta mis muslos, el disfraz también tenía un collar rosa con un cascabel, cuando Salí del probador ikuto se sonrojo gravemente, y se acerco a mi haciéndome retroceder hasta el cambiador, lo trabo con la cerradura, y coloco mis manos sobre mi cabeza, luego comenzó a lamer mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara ,cuando llego a mi boca, la beso, la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. mientras esto pasaba kuukai golpeaba la puerta desesperado, como si alguien me estuviera matando.

-Detente ikuto onegai onegai detente.-le dije mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla…

* * *

**Ziinect: hontoni gomen! Esta conti la tenia hace mucho pero mi pc hizo bum y tuvieron que sacarle todo, por lo que me quede sin historias: c tenia contis de todos los fics hechos y los perdí QnQ gomen!**

**Maca: eso pasa por no cuidar tus cosas jum,en fin ya se disculpo bastante déjenle unos rewievs aunque sea**


	10. No hay Juegos seamos esposos realmente

_**Ziinect: Eh aquí la hiper genial duper conti :3 (CAPITULO FINAL!)**_

_**Maca: estas animada… que paso monstruo peludo**_

_**Ziinect: QnQ ,malaaa,es que pase de año en el cole :3,y tendre + tiempo de escribir :,D**_

_**Maca: ohh felicidades rata con gangrena**_

_**Ziinect:eres cruel**_

_**Maca : :$, comienza ya!**_

_**Retomemos :D**_

* * *

Me cambie el siguiente si me gusto, era un disfraz de gatita, era blanco con orejas blancas, y el centro de las mismas era rosado, tenía una larga cola que se tornaba rosada a medida que llegabas al final de ella, el atuendo contaba con un top blanco ajustado con escote en V, un short blanco ajustado también, unas manoplas de neko con las almohadillas rosadas y las mismas blancas, este disfraz no tenia zapatos, solo tenía unas largas calcetas rosadas, que llegaban hasta mis muslos, el disfraz también tenía un collar rosa con un cascabel, cuando Salí del probador ikuto se sonrojo gravemente, y se acerco a mi haciéndome retroceder hasta el cambiador, lo trabo con la cerradura, y coloco mis manos sobre mi cabeza, luego comenzó a lamer mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara ,cuando llego a mi boca, la beso, la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. mientras esto pasaba kuukai golpeaba la puerta desesperado, como si alguien me estuviera matando.

-Detente ikuto onegai onegai detente.-le dije mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla…

-que pasa amu,acaso,realmente amas a ese infeliz?-me dijo con un semblante bastante triste

-no,es que, ikuto realmente estoy confundida, déjame pensar en esta semana si?, supuestamente no tendría que verte ni a ti ni a kuukai, pero realmente, quiero …estar, cerca de ti-dije esto mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban, y yo depositaba un beso en sus labios, el cual fue profundizado por el pero en ese momento, nos olvidamos de que kuukai estaba del otro lado de la puerta…

_**Kuukai pov…**_

Podía oír lo que ellos 2 hablaban por lo que acerque mi oído a la puerta y logre escuchar claramente…

**_-Detente ikuto onegai onegai detente.-le dijo amu su voz sonaba triste_**

**_-que pasa amu, acaso, realmente amas a ese infeliz?- dijo el sonando muy serio_**

**_-no,es que, ikuto realmente estoy confundida, déjame pensar en esta semana si?, supuestamente no tendría que verte ni a ti ni a kuukai, pero realmente, quiero …estar, cerca de ti_**-dijo amu luego de eso no pude escuchar mas, mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, porque siempre me enamoraba de la persona equivocada, es decir ,amu nunca m correspondió, siempre pensó en el, ese infeliz.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, pude escuchar a Utau gritarme que no me valla, pero no le hice caso ,llegue hasta un bosque, sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de el, había encontrado un hermoso rio, desde el cual se podía oír una cascada muy cerca, me senté cerca de la orilla y comencé a llorar, recuerdo haber comenzado a arrojar piedras al agua, luego sin darme cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, miles de luciérnagas comenzaron a salir, y junto a ellas, pude encontrar a Utau, quien me estaba buscando hace horas.

-Moooo, baka baka baka!,te estaba buscando hace horas, mi cabello se arruino ,y huelo a pinos-dijo la rubia mientras me golpeaba débilmente el pecho con ambas manos, pude notar que lloraba por lo que le pregunte…

-U..utau, estabas tan preocupada por mi?, por este imbécil?-le dije mientras la abrazaba tiernamente pude sentir como mi camisa comenzaba a humedecer por sus lagrimas

-Baka,no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca, me tenias muy preocupada-dijo ella mientras m abrazaba fuertemente, la mire a sus ojos, y seque sus lagrimas, nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, cada vez más, era casi involuntario, y nuestros labios se unieron en un hermoso beso ,lleno de todos esos sentimientos encontrados, que acababa de tener…

**Fin Kuukai pov**

**Amu pov…**

Dieron las 7,y decidí ir a la playa con mis padres, después de todo ya sabía con quien quería estar, y ese era ikuto, ya no voy a jugar más, me puse mi disfraz y le pedí a ikuto que me acompañara, fue graciosos pues él se había disfrazado de neko también, solo que su disfraz era negro fuimos la pareja de la noche según muchos.

-Unas horas luego aun en la fiesta-

-Amu, tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo ikuto sonrojado mientras miraba hacia el mar, pues nos encontrábamos caminando en la orilla

-dime ikuto-le dije mirándolo tiernamente

-Amu, te…-comenzaron unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, antes de que me terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir

-Sugoi!-dije mirándolos

-Lo son…Amu te casarías con este estúpido enamorado?-me dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí y sacaba una pequeña cajita, nunca creí que la felicidad se encontrara en una caja tan pequeña

-Si ikuto acepto ser la esposa de un estúpido enamorado…Solo si tu quieres casarte con una loca por ti-le dije mientras el colocaba mi anillo en el dedo…

-por supuesto que si mi pequeña-dijo para luego besarme dulcemente

* * *

_**Ziinect: Cap. Final :D luego hare otro fic con la historia de las vidas de ambos será una conti pero en otro fic,esperenlu :D habrá nuevos amores, Hijos! Sobrinos, Nacimientos de charas, que hasta ahora no hubo, pero les daré un adelanto, amu e ikuto tendrán un par de hijos (niño y niña) luego verán si este romance acaba en un felices para siempre o en el hechizo de la hada madrina, que luego de las 12 desaparece solo diré eso además que pasara con utau y kuukai? Su amor dará frutos, o solo fue el momento?, hasta aquí mis amores gracias por acompañarme en este fic hasta la continuación :D**_


End file.
